Conventional general-purpose flashlights are well known and find wide application by both law enforcement personnel and civilians. For example, flashlights are often used by law enforcement personnel during traffic stops to illuminate the interior of a stopped vehicle or to complete a police report in the dark. They are also used to facilitate searches of poorly lit areas and may be used to illuminate dark alleys or stairwells. Law enforcement personnel also use flashlights to check or adjust their equipment when positioned in a darkened area or at nighttime. Flashlights may also be used to send coded signals to one another. Thus, it is essential that law enforcement personnel carry a flashlight along with other law enforcement equipment such as, a sidearm, handcuffs, and an expandable baton. With such a large number of items, it is often difficult and cumbersome for law enforcement personnel to carry all of the items on their person.
Conventional flashlights generally include an incandescent lightbulb and drycell batteries enclosed in an elongated tubular casing typically consisting of a body section and a head section. Flashlights of this type are often bulky and cumbersome. Law enforcement personnel frequently use a holster to carry a flashlight on their person. The size and weight of conventional flashlights can inhibit the mobility of law enforcement personnel when carried along with the other law enforcement equipment, and sometimes leads to the flashlight being purposely or inadvertently left behind. This presents a problem when the need for a flashlight arises and one is not readily accessible.
In addition to the use of flashlights by law enforcement personnel, civilians also use flashlights for a number of reasons. Besides the traditional home uses of flashlights, smaller flashlights are used for various security purposes. For example, when going to one's car late in the evening, it is not uncommon for an individual, especially a female, to carry a small flashlight with her. She can use the flashlight to assist in locating the keyhole in the dark. Additionally, she can use the flashlight to check whether someone is hiding in the back seat before getting into the car. Even small conventional flashlights, however, are cumbersome and inconvenient to carry for this purpose.